


Dust

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Donatello and Michelangelo [10]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey has to go to Doctor Donnie. A turtlecest drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust

 

“I don’t even want to know how this happened.” Donnie said as he dropped some water into Mikey’s eyes to clean them. 

“I totally wiped out into a pile of sawdust.” Mikey said, wincing at the water touching his eyeballs.

“Only you Michelangelo, only you...didn’t you think to close your eyes?”

“I did! Just a bit too late…”

“Mikey…”

“At least I didn’t rub at them, I am learning.”

“Thankfully, if I had to hear you whining about how your eyes were stinging again, I may have just killed you.”

“Thanks, I love you too.” Mikey said, closing his eyes now Donnie was finished cleaning them. 

“Your eyes are fine, they shouldn’t irritate you, if they do we’ll just have to wash them again.” Donnie explained and Mikey hummed, swaying his legs slightly from the metal table he was sat on, showing how bored he was. 

“How long do I have to stay in here?” He asked his genius brother. 

“Probably the rest of the night.” Donnie said and Mikey didn’t fail to notice how Donnie’s voice had dropped ever so slightly.

“Oh yeah, so, like, you can keep an eye on me?”

“Of course.” 

Mikey willed his eyes to open, although his vision was slightly blurred he could still make out the form of his brother in front of him, moving closer and as his vision cleared he could see his own reflection in the very dark brown eyes of his mate. 

“A good doctor always makes sure his patient is comfortable at all times.” He said, placing a hand, not so innocently on Mikey’s thigh. 

“You are a _really_ good doctor.” Mikey said and leaned in for a kiss, which Donnie happily gave him. 


End file.
